When You Say Hi To Me
by Leslie Kim
Summary: Semuanya berubah ketika kau datang menyapaku di perpustakaan! Kyuhyun Seme! Yesung Uke! Kyusung FF comeback from me. Hope you like this!


**Title : When You Say "Hi" To Me**

 **Author : AKSE**

 **Genre : Romance (gagal)**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung**

 **Length : Short Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : This is my pure story. Original from my imagination. But the casts aren't mine**

 **Warning : This is YAOI, (BOYS LOVE).**

 **Author Note**

 **Hi, guys. Masih adakah yang mengingat diriku? Dulunya akun ini bernama Angela Kim. Aku harap masih ada yg mengingat walaupun hanya satu. Setelah sekian tahun aku vakum dari dunia fanfiction kini aku memutuskan untuk kembali. Fanfic ga jelas nan abal-abal ini sebagai langkah awal kembalinya aku ke dunia ini. Aku mencoba menulis sesuatu yang tidak biasa kutulis. Aku harap kalian suka dengan karya ini walaupun feelnya tidak terasa. Tunggu aku kembali dengan lanjutan Saranghamnida, Kyusung Love Story and Story of Destiny.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **When You Say "Hi" To Me**

Aku pernah mendengar seseorang berkata "Selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidup ini". Pada saat itu, secara pribadi aku tidak menyetujuinya. Menurut ku setiap kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidup ini terjadi karena memang harus terjadi seperti itu, tidak membutuhkan sebuah alasan yang spesifik. Kemudian aku mengenal dirinya yang secara perlahan membuat ku untuk menyetujui kalimat itu serta mengubah sudut pandang ku.

"Kyu" Suara lembut itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga ini, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa suara ini selalu berhasil menggetarkan sesuatu di dalam dada ku, sesuatu yang telah beku entah sejak kapan. Aku mencoba menghiraukan pemilik suara lembut itu dan tetap fokus pada novel Insurgent, salah satu dari trilogi Divergent.

"Kyu, apa novel itu lebih menarik dari kekasih mu sendiri?" Tanpa melirik sedikit pun, aku sudah tau dia pasti sedang mencondongkan bibir dengan pipi yang menggembung. Pose kesayangan dia saat merajuk dan tentu saja menjadi kesayangan ku juga. Tanpa dia sadari aku tersenyum kecil dibalik novel ratusan halaman ini. Oh Tuhan, dengan hanya membayangkan saja aku sudah tersenyum. Dia telah berhasil memutar hidupku 180 derajat.

"Kekasih ku yang paling tampan dan paling ku cintai." Kini dia telah duduk disamping ku, memeluk manja lengan ku dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu ku. Ada sedikit rasa geli saat helaian rambutnya menyapa halus kulit leherku. "Aku sangat senang saat pesawat mendarat di bandara Incheon, dalam pikiranku sudah terbayang kau akan menyambutku dengan sebuah senyuman manis, pelukan hangat, dan kecupan sayang di dahi ku. Tapi semua bayangan itu ternyata tak sejalan dengan kenyataan, kau hanya menyambut ku dengan duduk manis, secangkir kopi hangat dan sebuah buku tidak jelas. Bahkan melirik pun kau tidak melakukannya." Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara serak seperti menahan tangis. Oh tidak, aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang mengabaikan dia hanya demi bongkahan kertas. Ku letakkan novel itu ke atas meja dan menatap ke arahnya. Dia menatap ku balik, dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah dengan sepasang kepingan _dark black_ yang telah dihiasi _liquid_ bening. Aku tersenyum tulus kepadanya, kuangkat kepalanya yang terkulai di bahu ku, menatap penuh sayang ke dalam matanya. "Selamat datang sayang, aku merindukan mu. Kau tidak sadar aku sedang kesal pada mu karena mengabaikan ku selama kau pergi? Tidak ada pesan maupun telepon. Aku seperti pasien sekarat di rumah sakit karena terlalu merindukan mu." Matanya mengerjap imut berusaha mengerti kalimat ku, sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum indah, menangkup pipi ku. "Astaga, jadi kyu mengabaikan aku karena aku tidak memberi kabar? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu sayang. Aku minta maaf." Lihatlah cara dia meminta maaf padaku, sangat imut saking imutnya hingga membuat ku ingin mengurung dia di kamar saat ini juga. Aku tidak akan menjelaskan posenya pada kalian, aku tidak suka berbagi.

"Baiklah, maaf diterima dengan satu syarat."

"eumm.. syarat?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya

"permintaan maaf diterima jika disertai ciuman disini" aku menunjuk bibirku dengan telunjuk. Dapat kulihat pipinya merah karena malu.

"Ciuman? Tapi disini tempat ramai kyu, aku malu" Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dekapan hangat ku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumah ku lebih tepatnya ke kamarku biar kamu leluasa melakukan semua permintaan ku." Aku tersenyum setan kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungilnya bagai seorang pengantin pria mengangkat tubuh pengantin wanita, mengarahkan kakiku keluar dari cafe milik Siwon, sahabat terbaik kami. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera tiba di kamar tercinta bersama orang tercinta dalam pelukan ku ini.

Dia adalah Kim Yesung, seorang pria bersuara emas yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku saat pertama kali mendengarnya menyapaku di perpustakaan. Wajahnya yang kelewat imut untuk ukuran seorang pria mampu membuat ku terpesona saat berhadapan langsung dengan mataku. Senyumannya sungguh manis dan ramah. Dia merupakan kebalikan dariku ku yang hanyalah seorang pria biasa, tidak menyukai keramaian, selalu menyendiri di tempat-tempat sepi, tidak tahu caranya tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada orang lain, bersikap apatis terhadap lingkungan sekitar bahkan tidak peduli pada diri sendiri. Aku hanya punya seorang sahabat, anak konglomerat bernama Choi Siwon.

Hari demi hari sejak dia menyapa ku di perpustakaan, kehidupanku selalu diusik. Dia berusaha mengajakku berbicara, meskipun pembicaraan dia hanya ditanggapi "hn" oleh ku, dia akan tetap berbicara panjang lebar. Entah itu tentang dirinya, teman-temannya, keluarganya bahkan ke hal-hal tidak penting. Aku akui dia sangat cerewet dan kehadirannya sangat mengganggu. Aku mencoba menghindar tapi sepertinya sia-sia, dia akan selalu menemukan ku. Hingga suatu sore di taman belakang kampus yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah dikunjungi penghuni kampus lainnya, dia mengungkapkan cinta padaku. Aku hanya mampu menatapnya penuh tanya. Cinta? Apa itu cinta? Bagiku cinta hanyalah sebuah omong kosong, tidak penting, buang-buang waktu. Aku tidak percaya pada kata cinta. Saat itu aku mengabaikannya.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Tidak ada yang menyapaku, memberi ucapan selamat pagi dengan senyuman manis, menatapku penuh arti, dan menceritakan berbagai hal padaku. Yah, setelah kejadian ungkapan cinta yang terabaikan Yesung mendadak menghilang dari hidupku. Aku merasa aneh tanpa ada dia disekitarku tapi kucoba mengabaikannya. Bukankah itu bagus jika dia tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi. Berminggu-minggu kemudian aku mulai resah dan memutuskan mencari dia. Aku memutuskan mengikuti perasaan daripada logika. Saat ku temui dirinya sedang tertawa bersama seorang pria di cafetaria, rasa panas mulai menjalar dihatiku. Ada rasa tidak suka saat dia membagi senyuman dan tawanya pada orang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berjalan ke arah dia, menarik tangannya menjauh dari sana membawa tubuhnya ke tempat dia mengungkapkan cinta.

"Jangan membagi senyum dan tawamu pada pria lain selain padaku." Ucapku saat kita tiba disana.

"Kenapa?"  
"Kau berkata mencintaiku, maka jangan bagi senyum dan tawamu pada pria lain yang tidak kau cintai"

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku, sah-sah saja jika aku tersenyum dan tertawa dengan orang"  
"Maka, buatlah aku mencintaimu."

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan dia resmi berpacaran. Mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu membuatku tersenyum layaknya orang gila. Aku masih belum bisa menyetujui pernyataan "Selalu ada alasan dibalik setiap kejadian yang terjadi dalam hidup ini". Namun, yang ku tahu adalah kejadian saat Yesung menyapaku di perpustakan memiliki sebuah alasan. Alasan untuk mengajariku caranya peduli pada orang lain dan diri sendiri, mengajariku rasanya di cintai dan mencintai, mengajariku caranya tersenyum dan bersikap ramah. Yah, Kim Yesung telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Aku adalah pria paling beruntung karena memiliki dia dalam hidup ini. Terima kasih Tuhan, untuk dia yang telah kau hadirkan dalam hidupku.

Ku peluk dirinya yang terbaring pasrah diranjang ku, ku tatap dirinya penuh kasih mencoba mengatakan padanya lewat tatapanku betapa aku sangat mencintai dia bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri. Ku kecup dahinya penuh sayang. "Terima kasih sayang untuk selalu ada disampingku tidak peduli apapun keadaanku. Kecupan ku turun ke bibir cerahnya, membawanya dalam sebuah kecupan penuh cinta nan memabukkan sebelum tenggelam dalam dunia alam bawah sadar. "Selamat malam sayang, I Love You now, tommorow, even forever."

 **E N D**

 **Aku tunggu review kalian ya, review kalian adalah semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita-cerita yang lain. Keep support Super Junior especially Kyusung. Love You Guys /emot titik dua bintang/**


End file.
